Rainy Nights
by Senbo Ookami
Summary: Volkner is drifting off when he hears someone at the door, an unexpected visitor arrives and makes things less lonely for him. NOSMUT. Luxray!Volkner, Older Max. I'm terrible at these things.


It was storming out. Normally Volkner couldn't stand the rain but when it was coupled with bright lightning and crashing thunder it was completely tolerable. In fact, he enjoyed to open his window and fade off to dream land listening to the sounds of the sky.

His gym had been quiet since he'd done the remodeling. He'd seen a few trainers in once they'd gotten the power back up all were easily defeated and once again it became quiet in the Electricity Masters gym.

A yawn left the mans mouth as he stretched trying to get comfortable in his large empty bed. The large room only echoed his loneliness as he rolled over and faced away from the window and towards the opposite wall that seemed so far away. How had he come to this, being so... alone? He scowled, sat up and shook his head trying to shake the thoughts from his mind.

He couldn't let himself get down again- at least for Flint's sake. His best friend would go crazy if he let himself fall into a depression again, though it was so hard with nothing to do but lay here all night and listen to the whirring sounds that filled the lower half of his gym.

Rrriiing~ Rriiiiinng-Rriiiiinng!

He sprung up, the door bell surprising him much more then it would have had he not been lost in his own train of thoughts. He groaned slightly, scratched his head and started to lazily head down the stairs. The gym was closed, certainly any /real/ trainer would know that. Perhaps some new trainer didn't realize that leaders needed to sleep.

Not that he was doing that.

He finally made his way to the front door and swung it open to find a short soaked lump curled up by the one he hadn't opened. He raised a brow, cleared his throat and the lump- now he realized it was a boy turned his eyes up to him blinking.

"I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you I just-"

"Shush, shush. It's pouring out there, get inside." He leaned down and grabbed the other by the arm- he flinched and he eased his grip so slightly. Had he really snatched him that hard? And hauled him to his feet. He closed the door and made a face at him before he began to pull him up towards the sleeping quarters.

Had he kept other trainers at his gym he'd be worried about waking them but the few trainers he'd bothered to take in to train had either left or lived outside of the gym in the town surrounding. So he didn't bother to be quiet as he drug him into the bathroom. He didn't bother to stop as he started to pull his jacket off but halted as he smelt the air- blood and it froze him in the spot the other's wide eyes staring up at him.

"I- What happened to you?" He asked curiously making a face. He cursed his super-sensitive nose, wrinkling it as he clutched the cloth of the other's jacket tightly.

"That's what I was trying to say..." The boy spoke, teeth chattering. "I was out trying to catch my first pokemon and I was attacked by a group of Crobat, Golbat, and Zubat attacked me." He tried to pull his jacket back on himself and tried to glare defiantly up at the other but it just turned to look more like a pout then anything.

"Ohh, I see." He said, he wasn't intimidated by the pout but it did make him let go and he took a step back. The blood in his nostrils bothering him more as the time went on. He supposed as the adrenaline was in him it helped him block it out but now- "The towels are hanging up, my room is across the hall. Let me know when you're done cleaning up. I'll find something dry for you to wear.." He bowed out of the shower and went searching.

Did he have /anything/ in the boy's size? He know he had a few uniforms for the gym left, but the boy was so... awkward. Not quiet a child, and not quiet an adult. The age he remembered being the most awkward and he'd no idea how to handle another at this age.

He dug around in his closet till he found some of his own old things that were a bit tight on him- they wouldn't be a perfect fit but they'd be close enough. He left his room to return to the showers when another strange scent hit his nose. Now he could smell the blood far easier- the metallic iron flooded his nostrils but the scent of salt was there to and again he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

He recognized the second smell, but didn't /want/ to. He supposed it was the age, he remembered his drive was quite active- especially when all the pokemon were going into heat- but the scent of smut was never one he wanted to enjoy but he couldn't help but breath a little deeper. His body shivered as his more wild side begged to be let out and he snuffed it out.

He slipped up to the half-open door- heard the pants and moans echo from inside and he gulped as his body grew heated and reacted. He closed his eyes and knocked- heard the other gasp and a thump of something hitting tile.

"I found you some clothes." He mumbled around the door, doing his best not to look in. Curiosity would /not/ kill the cat- or blind him either.

"I... err, I... alright. I'll be out- I'll get 'em in a second." The teen mumbled as he turned and walked away; promptly after setting the clothes by the door. Sure, the other would be out soon but he didn't want to stick around for- whatever he was doing before he was.

He slunk into his room leaving his door open so the other could find him once he was finished. He sprawled out on his bed shifting a bit. He couldn't seem to get comfortable now that he'd been stirred. Of course- when he was finally about to drift off something happened and he was screwed out of actual rest.

He let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes trying to relax, let the feeling wash over himself... but he relaxed too far. Felt his body begin to take a new shape as he shifted into his true self for the first time in a very long time. Perhaps all the time in his human form had wound him uptight but it felt so nice to just... be himself.

Of course the nice was quickly over run with panic as he realized that the boy would be looking for him shortly and he jolted up as he scented the air smelling him already in the hall his blue eyes shown through the orange pools around them as he looked at the door only to find the boy standing there looking at him wide eyed and opened mouthed.

"You're... you... how did you..." The questions were mumbled out and left a heavy odd silence in the room as Lux-ner simply frozen staring at the other. He could still smell the familiar salty smell, and blood and both scents on the boy stirred something within him but he tried to snuff it out as he just laid there looking at the other.

The teenager crossed the space from the doorway to his bed and reached out hesitantly, Volkner could see the curiosity in the boys eyes but there was something else there and he was almost scared by it. He pulled away slightly from him, but eventually the other's hand caught up with him and his fingers tangled though his mane.

He shied away at first but as the other continued to stroke he leaned into the pets. A low pur began to echo through his chest and as he closed his eyes and let himself enjoy it. There was still tension but he slowly eased into the pets... even began to lick his arm through the shirt in appreciation.

It began to fall though, his sleeve and Volkner tasted the metallic tang and jerked back his eyes flying open as he looked dismayed at the other. Blood- there under his sleeves. Shock was his first reaction, arousal the second. Jesus, this boy was too young and what had he-

The marks, clear lines down his wrists. He'd been the one to hurt himself, no pokemon did this. They were too neat- too tidy. A simple 'x' lay in the middle, and there was more but that was all he was able to take in before the other jerked the sleeve down to hide it from him. He turned his eyes to the boys face, to the brown eyes framed by dark rimmed glasses and made a soft noise at him.

Why?

"You shouldn't do that to someone who was just giving you scritches you know..." Max told him plainly, it was obvious he wasn't going to tell him. He froze up, not physically but his movements were sharper and his face looked- darker. He moved and climbed up on the other's bed and sat besides him moving to pet him once more.

"Don't lick me this time, alright?" The boy told him and he nodded in reply and let his eyes slide shut... stretched and leaned and rested against the other's leg with his head in his lap. He wouldn't push, but he would be willing to take care of him.

Like a puppy or something. 


End file.
